Bridesmaid
by Demoniac Spirit
Summary: seto and tea were going to get married next month, seto doesn't love tea, tea's bridesmaid, serenity came to live with them, now, seto discovers his feeling for serenity, yami tried to comfort tea, but can these four people find their real love? R&R plz ^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: -_-??? Do I look like a man? I don't own yugioh, do I have to say it every time? Lawyer: --;; you better do it, or else...  
  
  
Bridesmaid  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
A Not Too Perfect Plan  
  
  
"seto!!" Tea yelled and hugged Seto as he came into the big mansion. She was Seto's future wife now. Their wedding was decided to be in the next month.   
  
Seto frowned. He pushed Tea away coldly. "I got work to do." He said without looking at Tea. Seto walked to his working room and slammed the door.  
  
Seto sighed. He didn't want to marry Tea. In fact, he didn't want to marry anyone. However, his adopted father wanted him to marry Tea, because Tea's father was their most important business partner. They all knew that this marriage would only be a business marriage, no love at all. Except that stupid Tea, she seemed to love Seto for real.  
  
"I'm going to dump that girl for sure after I find a better business partner. But guess her old man will do for now."  
  
Seto smirked, but he sighed again. "The wedding is next month. Guess I'm going to have a noisy and busy month." No, Kaiba wasn't happy about the wedding, but nothing much he could do. But, if any of these bothered him of what he wanted, he'll crash anything stood in his way.  
  
At this time, Seto heard a knock on the door. Tea exclaimed excitedly outside the door, "Seto! I have something to tell you about the wedding! Open the door! I know you weren't working! Don't play hide and seek with me!"  
  
Seto opened the door angrily. "What do you want this time?!!? I told you already you can decide everything about the wedding!!"   
  
Tea didn't care how rude Seto is to her, she already got used to it. "My bridesmaid is coming to live with us tomorrow!! We can plan the wedding together! What do you think, Seto? Can she do that? Please, please, please?"  
  
Seto sighed. //great, another woman.// "fine, fine, fine. Let her come." Seto said impatiently. He wanted to close the door, but Tea started talking again.  
  
"Seto! Did you decide who will be the your best man on the wedding?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, anyone will do!!" Seto was really mad now. Will Tea ever stop bothering her?  
  
"humm, let me see." Tea said thoughtfully. She didn't care, she seemed love to see the way Seto got mad. "Hey! How about Yami? He's my best friend, you two will be the high light of the wedding!!" Tea smiled sweetly.   
  
"Like I said, anyone will do." Seto looked at Tea emotionlessly. Just when he about to close the door, he asked, just curious,   
  
"What's the bridesmaid's name?"   
  
"You kind of know her, Seto." Tea winked. "Although you never met her before, but you heard of her."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Joey's sister, Serenity."   
  
"Oh." Seto shrugged. //that dog's sister, hope she won't be as annoyed as Tea.//  
  
............................................  
  
"I am Kaiba's best man? And he agreed?" Yami was surprised to hear that from Tea on the phone.  
  
"Yeah," Tea giggled. "Seto is so sweet, he told me that I can take care of everything about the wedding."  
  
//sweet? That's definitely not the word of Kaiba. Sweet?!// Yami thought and sighed worriedly.   
  
"Well, do you agree? Come on, Yami, please?" Tea begged.  
  
"Umm, ok I guess." Yami answered thoughtfully.  
  
"Ok then! Stop by tomorrow, you can meet my bridesmaid, and tried on the tuxedo!"   
  
"Who's your bridesmaid?"   
  
"It's Serenity! You two will look good together!" Tea laughed. Was that a joke? Maybe, or maybe not.  
  
Hang up the phone, Yami sighed again. He trusted Kaiba, but not on this. He could sense something inside the 'sweet' Kaiba.   
  
Who will look good with whom? You never know...  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
IANA: I hate to say it, but I do feel a little bit sorry for Tea. *sighs with tears*  
Tea: --;;; you wrote this story!! Don't pretend like nothing happened! How could you do that to me? You are so mean!!! EVIL!!!!!!!  
IANA: ^^U *laughs nervously* jeez, calm down, you will find your true love... hehe...  
Yami: O.O;; I don't know why, but I just feel that I have to send IANA to the shadow realm tomorrow.   
IANA: --;; SETO!!!!  
Seto: -_-U I have to stop that fool, if he sends IANA to the shadow realm, I'll never have a chance to get away from Tea.   
IANA: *evil laughter* that's one reason why I have to continue this story, but if I don't get many reviews... I refused to continue!!! *Run away and cry* I really hope people like my fan fiction.  
Seto: O.o NOOOO!!!! Please review!!! Please let her continue this!!! I don't want to trap inside the first chapter!! Review!!!!!  
IANA: *evil grins* hehe... ^^U, I'd love to have suggestive reviews. ^_^ And, can anybody tell me what's seto's adopted father's name? Can't remember, and I'm too lazy to check it myself... it's easier to know it in review... ^_^U maybe I'll use it later on... 


	2. seeing through

Disclaimer: again, I don't own yugioh; didn't I tell you last time?! O.o  
  
  
Bridesmaid  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Seeing Through  
  
  
Tea smiled at Yami when he walked out from the changing room.  
  
"Oh this tuxedo looks great on you, Yami!" Tea exclaimed and winked at Seto to see if he was ok with it, but Seto looked away.   
  
"Umm, thanks." Yami smiled back and blushed.   
  
"Ahem." Seto cleared his throat impatiently. "When will your bridesmaid come, Tea? I don't have for things like this right now."   
  
"I think she'll be here any second." Tea answered.  
  
Yami looked at them. He was angry. "What do you mean you don't have time for things like this?! It's for your wedding! Seto Kaiba, you listen, and listen clearly, I-"  
  
Seto glared at Yami and he interrupted him. "You listen, Yami. I said I don't have time means I don't have time. Why the hell you are here and tell me what to do?"   
  
Yami was about to argue on, but the doorbell rang. Tea smiled nervously and tried to separate them from arguing. "Serenity is here! I'll get the door! Why don't you guys prepare to meet the best bridesmaid in the world?"   
  
Seto looked away. He crossed his arms and sat on the couch away from Yami. Yami glared at Seto and stood against the wall and looked out the window. They heard Tea's talking and greetings to Serenity. Then, Seto heard a very quiet and cheerful voice.   
  
Serenity walked into the room and stopped between Yami and Seto. She smiled nervously at them, "hi everyone."   
  
"Hi Serenity!" Yami smiled back and took over her luggage. Seto looked up and saw Serenity. He raised one corner of his mouth and said coldly, "Why don't we just get this over with now? Jack will show you your room by way." He looked at Serenity again and her long red hair attracted his cold blue eyes. He blinked and looked away. Nobody saw Kayla's face, but heaven knew that he blushed. (Aww...)  
  
"Are you busy, Mr. Kaiba?" Serenity asked politely and smiled curiously.  
  
"Now we are talking about understanding." Kaiba turned around and glared at Yami. "Yes, I am very busy, and they've been bugged me for hours! Listen, why don't you try on the dress and I can get to my work."   
  
"Ok, I'll try it on right now." Serenity smiled and a little embarrassed, "if you are really busy, Mr. Kaiba, why don't you just go and do your work? It's ok since I'm here now, I'll help Tea prepare the wedding."  
  
"Hmm." Kaiba was surprised to hear that. //she sounds not annoying at all. I hope she's the one I'm going to marry but not the annoying Tea.// but again immediately, Kaiba blushed at his thought. "I can wait for 30 more minutes, and call me Kaiba." //what was I thinking just now? Am I losing my mind? Marriage, what a pathetic thing!//  
  
Serenity nodded and went into the changing room with Tea. Now, only Yami and Kaiba left in the room. Yami looked at Kaiba in amazement. Kaiba glared at Yami, "quit staring at me like that."   
  
"Well, I was wondering." Yami said in a teasing voice. "Why are you so patient to Serenity but not Tea? After all, I mean Tea is your future wife."   
  
Kaiba gave Yami an angry look. "Why don't you just stay in your little corner and enjoy your luck for being my best man?"  
  
"Listen Kaiba! If it's not because of Tea, I never want to step into this house!" Yami yelled.  
  
"Well, nobody forced you to stay anyway."  
  
Tea ran out from the changing room and stared at them. "Jeeze, why can't you guys just be friends for a while? Serenity just got on the dress!"   
  
At this time, Serenity walked out from the changing room with the bridesmaid dress. It was a long silky white formal dress. The dress showed Serenity's beautiful bare shoulders. With violet roses on the edge of the white dress, she looked like a newborn baby: simple and pure, a really pretty innocent girl without the heavy makeup, lovely beauty.   
  
Tea smiled and started talking, "isn't she pretty? Yami? Come over here! Stand with her! I bet you two will look soooo good together!" Yami walked toward where Serenity stood.  
  
However, Seto didn't hear a thing Tea say. In fact, Tea was too busy talking that she didn't see how Seto just stands there and looks at Serenity. She was different; she was so pure looking, so quite and so considerate. Kaiba was speechless. He just stood there, nothing really mattered. Tea's talking, Yami's laughing, everything faded. She was like a fire that melting the icy way toward Kaiba. Melting, melting...  
  
  
Serenity looked up as she laughed. She accidentally saw Kaiba. He just stood there and looked at the ground, like he was lost in his own deep thoughts. His brown hair covered half of his eyes. But nothing could hide the blueness in his big eye, so pure, so lost, so deep, and so sad. Serenity blushed. //why am I blushing? Weird...//  
  
Seto looked up and saw Serenity staring at him, he looked away and blushed lightly. He stood there uncomfortable and trying to get the whole thing over with so he can stay alone...  
  
"Seto! What do you think?" Tea turned her head and asked happily. But then she saw how Serenity and Seto looked at each other. She stood there and stopped laughing. And suddenly the room became so quiet. Everyone stood in an awkward moment. Then, Seto shrugged, "nothing ugly, I'm ok with it. I have to go now."   
  
"Oh, ok, Kaiba. Umm, see ya." Serenity answered and suddenly realized that she shouldn't spoke, at least not the first one to answer that. She looked over at Tea, a stun; Tea was the one who supposed to say that...  
  
Kaiba stared back at Serenity and walked away.  
  
"I'm going to change back." Serenity said walked away hurriedly. She breathed hard and hoped that nothing actually happened. Her face was as red as a ripe tomato.   
  
Tea looked a little pale. She forced a smile to Yami and said quietly, "Why don't you change too? I'll go and get some drinks for us." Yami nodded worriedly. Tea stood there quietly. Without any thoughts, how Seto and Serenity looked at each other went through her head over and over again. She shook her head and smiled bitterly. //don't be ridiculous, Tea! She's your bridesmaid!//   
  
..........................................  
  
Jack led the way to Serenity's room. He was like a servant in the Kaiba family.   
  
"This is your room, Miss Wheeler."   
  
Serenity walked into the room and was really surprised. She looked around the big fancy room. "This is beautiful." She said excitedly.   
  
"By the way," Jack added. "Mr. Kaiba's room is across the hall. So if I may say, if you like loud sound, well, like Miss Gardner (Tea) does, please don't be too loud, Mr. Kaiba hates loud sounds and noises."   
  
"Oh, I see." Serenity smiled. "I will remember that, thank you."   
  
"Thank you, Miss."   
  
...................................................  
  
It was the first night in Kaiba's mansion for Serenity. It was midnight, and Serenity was woken up by a rush thirst. She groaned and got up to find some water, but she couldn't find any water in the room. //maybe they forgot to put a water bottle in the room.// Serenity sighed and decided to go out and find some water herself. Her thirst was killing her.   
  
Serenity walked down the stairs carefully. She didn't want to wake up anyone. After all, it was midnight!  
  
She searched somewhere and found some water. As she walked back with a glass of water, she popped into someone...  
  
.............................................  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
IANA: cliffhanger! Readers' torture!! O.o *seeing people throw vegetables at her* hmm... to answer most reviewers' questions, well, Tea is so cheerful because she's going to get married. Every woman will be cheerful if she's going to get married. (Especially married the one she loves) but I'll try to fix it.  
  
Kaiba: *glares* and she's actually complaining about how people always picking on her, because people always pointing out her problems, but never other authors...  
  
IANA: *sniff*   
  
Kaiba: -_____-U and the reason is actually she asked others to give her suggestions and pointing out her problems... -____-U  
  
IANA: -_______-UUUU  
  
Everyone: *glares*   
  
IANA: ^_^ anyway, sorry about the late update, because (I have a really good excuse!!!) I got grounded and my mom smashed my computer and broke the modem. Sounds unbelievable, isn't it? But yes, it's true. However, *smirks* nobody grounded me that easy, I paid her my 'special' revenge... ^^;;; aren't I evil?  
  
IANA: thanks to everyone who reviews and read this fan fiction. And thanks to all the people who help me to correct the fan fiction. (Like Tea isn't that damn cheerful... lol!!) Again, please review and give me suggestions. You guys are really nice. ^_^   
  
Kaiba: and don't complain and got pissed off by the true suggestions...  
  
IANA: I won't I won't!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Kaiba: -_-U we'll see, we'll see.... 


	3. Movies

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.  
  
Bridesmaid  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Serenity popped into someone and the water poured on her white night dress. She accidentally fell on the ground. "OUCH!" she yelled. The light switched on immediately and she saw Kaiba standing in the front of her with shock on his face.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kaiba asked and pulled Serenity up.   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Serenity groaned.   
  
"What are you doing this late?" Kaiba asked and glanced at Serenity suspiciously.  
  
"I just want to get some water, I'm thirsty to death!" Serenity was a little bit angry. Kaiba is the host, and he didn't even prepare some water in the guestroom.   
  
"Oh." Kaiba just noticed most of the water poured on Serenity. Her white silky dress showed her body perfectly. Not so mature, but it was like a green apple, sour but with taste. Kaiba blushed and picked up the glass.   
  
"I'm sorry about that." Kaiba said quietly but still blushing. He looked away.   
  
Serenity noticed Kaiba's blushing. She looked down at her dress and found out what was happening. Her face reddened with playful anger in her voice, "it's alright."  
  
"Well, next time I'll tell the servant to prepare some water in your room, because we don't usually use the guestroom." Kaiba explained.  
  
"It's ok, I understand that." Serenity smiled and felt dizzy. She stood still and frowned.   
  
"You ok?" Kaiba looked at Serenity with concerns.   
  
"Yeah, just the late night get-ups, you know, feeling sleepy and dizzy." She smiled weakly and frowned again. Kaiba studied Serenity carefully, and then he said quietly, "come, I'll take you upstairs to your room." The he held Serenity up. Serenity was shocked but the next second she was in Kaiba's arms.  
  
Kaiba put Serenity on her bed lightly. "Have a good sleep, tomorrow Tea still has a lot plans for you," he said quietly without emotions. The room was dark, but Serenity could hear the irritation in Kaiba's voice. // what's with him anyways. // Serenity thought carefully.   
  
"Umm, thanks." Serenity murmured and fell into sleep.   
  
Light in Tea's room went on and off, but no one noticed...  
  
..................  
  
The next day, Serenity got up and felt better. After all the clean ups, she walked into the dining room.   
  
"Good morning, Tea." Serenity smiled, pulling out a chair and sat down.  
  
"Morning," Tea grinned. She seemed like wanting to say something, but she hesitated.   
  
"Something wrong?" Serenity pushed away her cherry pudding, which was in a small, but European patterned plate.   
  
"Oh no, just an exciting news." Tea laughed uneasily. "I was thinking that maybe we could go to the park or see a movie today. You know, get more comfortable with each other." Tea stopped for a moment, and then continued on, "I was planning to wait for Seto to come back last night, but then..." her voice trailed off and stared at her plate.   
  
"Jack?" Tea suddenly turned around. "I don't feel like eating this anymore, I'm not hungry." Jack took away Tea's plate silently and walked away. Serenity blushed without realizing it herself.   
  
"Well, yeah." Tea murmured awkwardly. "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Um," Serenity said thoughtfully. "How about this? You go and find Kaiba, and I'll call Yami. I, um, still want to get comfortable with him. Maybe Joey is with him, and, uh, I can talk to Joey for a while." Serenity divided her pudding unconsciously. The red and transparent pudding looked a mess while Serenity cut shakily. "Then we'll catch up with you at the theatre." She added.  
  
"Alright." Tea sounded better. She went to her room and 5 minutes later, she came out with an attractive short skirt and a mini top.   
  
"Car?" Jack asked as Tea hurried to the door.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Jack." Tea gave Jack a sunshine-like bright smile. She turned around, found Serenity was following her to the door. Tea stopped, she looked at Serenity meaningfully. Then she hugged her lightly, and whispered, "thank you."  
  
Serenity shivered a bit, "right, I'll call Yami."  
  
...........  
  
Serenity put down the phone. Yami said he'll meet her at the theater around 4 p.m. She sighed, the movie Tea was going to watch with Kaiba will probably end by 3 p.m. //They can have some times alone. // Serenity thought, half happy, half bitter. //It's different, // she thought again. //Tea is going get married, no matter how kaiba feels, marriage isn't just a game, anyone who dares to walk into that church will dare to vow the everlasting love with each other, no matter how many lies and fantasies hidden under it, it's marriage, the light will erase all the dark clouds. //  
  
Serenity walked around the house, checking out everything. She was amazed of how fantasized and childish Kaiba made some parts of his mansion. //Mokua, // she remembered. Mokuba went to America a few years ago, he went there study. Kaiba must be really sad and miserable without his brother.   
  
"Well," Serenity picked up her wallet. "Time to go to meet Yami."   
  
"No ride, Miss Wheeler?" Jack asked at the door.   
  
"Oh, no thanks, Jack." Serenity grinned happily. "I prefer walking."  
  
...........  
  
Serenity arrived at the theatre; she waited at the café table. //Where is Yami?// She thought worriedly. //It's 4:10 already, movie is starting in 5 minutes! // just when Serenity was about to get up, she saw a familiar cool figure. //Kaiba, // Serenity choked.   
  
"Wha- what are you doing here?!" Serenity was almost screamed and jumped as Kaiba walked towards her. "Aren't you supposed to be Tea?"  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked back, without answering any of Serenity's questions, his face flushed over an irritated look.  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to meet up with Yami at 4, but he didn't come, yet. And, Tea left the house hours ago to meet up with you in the theatre. Did you and Tea get separated?"  
  
"No," Kaiba answered carelessly. "I just got here."  
  
"WHAT!?" Serenity was shocked. "But I thought. You.. Tea.. And..." suddenly Serenity didn't know what to say anymore. Facing this emotionless face, and those beautiful cold blue eyes, suddenly she didn't know if she should be happy or upset of this mess.  
  
"I should've been here hours ago, correct." Kaiba noticed Serenity's confusion, so he decided to explain. "But I had an emergency meeting and I couldn't get here early."   
  
"Then what's the meaning of coming here 3 hours later!?" Serenity cried out with anger.   
  
Kaiba shrugged. He knew it was his fault too. "I just thought that I could do something if she's still here..." his stopped, looked at Serenity, feeling stupidity came all over him. why was he telling her all these? Besides, Tea couldn't possibly still be here 3 hours after. "well, I guess you are right, I should get back to work anyways." Kaiba turned and started walking to his limo.  
  
"Wait!" Serenity caught up with Kaiba. He had a caring heart after all, although a big and stupid caring heart, but... "Um, I still have two movie tickets, and Yami doesn't seem to be showing up in any minutes, do you want to catch this movie?" Serenity said in a rush, but immediately she realized what an idiotic thing she had done. She supposed to call Tea and check if everything is ok, or let Kaiba went back to work, he's a busy man, who'd have time to watch a stupid movie with her? Serenity was blushing crazily, she mumbled, "um, well, if you are busy, I'll, um."  
  
"I guess I could get some times off." Kaiba said thoughtfully. "Ok, since I already gave all the works to my assistant, it's too late to return now."  
  
Serenity smiled, it was as bright as the sunshine of June.  
  
...................  
  
"Kaiba that bastard." Yami cursed under his breath. He sat besides Tea. Tea didn't seem to be very upset. She forced a smile, "he was probably busy."  
  
"Tea!" Yami looked at Tea blamably, "you shouldn't defend him at a time like this, when he came back, we'll have a good talk with him."  
  
"I guess so." Tea murmured. "But anyways," Tea looked at Yami thankfully, "I'm glad that you walked by. I guess the movie tickets will be wasted if you weren't there."  
  
Yami laughed dryly, suddenly he remembered something important. "Oh no!" He exclaimed.   
  
"What?" Tea frowned.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Serenity at the theatre at 4! But because I was on my way home to change and I saw you..." Yami looked worried. "Where is she anyways? I mean if I didn't go, she supposed to be back, right? Gosh, I'm really no different from Kaiba! How can I forget to meet with her and leave her alone?" Yami was talking and blaming himself.  
  
"Well, it's half my fault also." Tea shrugged lightly and was upset. "I hope she's alright, and Seto..."  
  
Yami let out an angry groan, but then he stood up and faced Tea. "Want something to eat? I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"  
  
Tea laughed, "Yeah, I guess we could have a home-cooked meal." She made a face and went to the kitchen with Yami.  
  
..................  
  
"That was a great movie," Serenity stretched her back. "I like historical movies, don't you?" she smiled and looked at Kaiba.   
  
"Sure." Kaiba shrugged and felt tired. He looked at Serenity and put a half smirk on his face, "come, I'll take you to my favourite restaurant, I'm hungry."  
  
"Wow, thanks!" Serenity's eyes sparkled by reflecting the colourful lights of the city. "I'm starving too! I could use some energy right now!" she giggled and went into Kaiba's car.  
  
............  
  
To be continued...  
  
IANA: T_T I'm so sorry guys, I've had a real big writer's block! And busy, you see. And I'm telling the truth, although it's summer for me already, I still didn't taste the sweetness of doing nothing at all! All day, I was reading novels, research information and building my Hunter X Hunter fan site, and trying to find a summer job, -_-; but nobody wants to hire a youngster like me. How ageist! Anyways, I'll try to catch up with my fanfic works, I'll try to write a chapter for one story each day, and I got a lot stories, *laughs dryly* and I still have to work on my drawings.   
  
Next chapter Preview: What really happened to Tea and Yami? Did Serenity's dinner go well with Kaiba? How would Tea feel? What's happening!?   
  
Quote from a movie: "sometimes we live just to figure out what the hell is going."  
  
Until next time! I'll try my best!! ^^ Thank you for supports and please review! ^^ 


End file.
